


The Sloth and the Cactus

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [197]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Derek wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but a sloth planter wasn’t it, that much he knew. It was cute, though, and Stiles looked really happy.





	The Sloth and the Cactus

**Author's Note:**

> A hundred years ago (January 13) [misfitmonarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitmonarchy) posted a challenge on sterekdrabbles‘ discord server, to write something funny on [this sloth planter](https://www.chapters.indigo.ca/en-ca/house-and-home/planter-sloth-figural-medium/882709406679-item.html). I’m not very good at funny, but I hope it’s funny enough at least =D
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/183618515867))

Derek wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but a sloth planter wasn’t it, that much he knew. It was cute, though, and Stiles looked really happy.

“Thanks,” Derek said.

Stiles huffed and bumped their elbows together. “It’s you,” he said. “It’s clingy and sleepy and adorable you.”

“Clingy and sleepy me,” Derek said flatly.

“Yes! And adorable.”

“Okay, I’ll be sure to get a cactus for it to represent you, then. A prickly and tough and pretty cactus.”

Stiles sputtered out a laugh, beamed at Derek. “As long as cactus me is hugged by sloth you, that’s a wonderful idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
